


Insignis Perditionis

by DeanGirl2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Soundtrack, F/M, Fanmix, Original Character Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Playlist for the girl marked by perdition, saved by an angel, and who fell for a righteous man.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insignis Perditionis

The first front and back famix covers I made with Photoshop! I'm extremely proud of these ones. The fonts I used are Devil Breeze & Tw Cen MT Condensed. Pictures of Jenna Coleman (her FC when I'm RPing as her) and the angel banishing sigil were found via Google Images, and the textures (the fire and crack) I got from [unseenmockingjay](http://unseenmockingjay.tumblr.com/). These songs aren't mine.

([LISTEN](https://8tracks.com/ryankellysviperangel/insignis-perditionis))


End file.
